The Reason Behind John's Jumpers
by GoldenVine
Summary: Ever wondered what John looks like under thos woolly jumpers? Well wonder no more.


**A/U - I haven't written in a while but its good to be back. Just a little idea I had. If you guys enjoy it please leave a review, criticism is always welcome as well. You have no idea how excited I get when I get a review :D So on with the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sherlock.**

Working in a morgue is not the most exciting of professions. Dead bodies don't really do much and apart from the almost daily encounters with he who shall not be named, nothing eventful happens. The morgue is clean, clinical and smells of the dead but seriously what else were you expecting? The morgue is a second home to Molly Hooper and she knows every square inch of it. If something were to change she'd be on it in a flash. That's the problem though. Nothing ever changes. The same routine day in and day out save for the small interruptions from a certain someone and his sidekick. Really Molly didn't mind all too much she liked being helpful and if it solved crime she couldn't exactly say no now could she? No, she enjoyed it all. The puzzles, the helping and well there was method in the madness. A feeling of calm in the storm. A joy in the chaos. Yes that's enough poetry for today Molly. What Molly liked most was the side of the story that only she got to see and she certainly wasn't expecting to see this. It all started one rainy day in London...(cue magical flashback sound effect.)

"Hiya, Molly, sorry to bother you but I was hoping you mould have a look at this?" said John wearily as he entered the morgue.

"Ehm, sure John but can't Sherlock look at it or better still the ER, I'm not too used to working on the living" muttered Molly with a slight glance towards the open body on her table.

"Well I would really rather you looked at it, I'm sure it's just a scratch anyway."

"Ok well perch on my desk and I'll fetch the first aid kit."

As Molly exited the morgue and fetched the first aid kit John shrugged off his wet jacket and took a seat on a stool next to Molly's desk, he didn't want to mess up her desk. Molly quickly scurried back into the lab placing the green first aid box on her desk.

"Well what exactly is the problem?" she asked using her best doctor voice.

"Its just a scratch on my back courtesy of the latest case. I can't get a right look at it so I wanted a second opinion..." John trailed off scratching his head nervously.

"Ok, if you take your jumper off for me I'll take a look?"

"Now, Molly, don't freak out ok" muttered John.

"Don' be silly. I'm not a prude and I deal with naked bodies so there's nothing to be ashamed of and..."

As Molly trailed off she stared flatly at Johns naked torso well that's not what she expected. Sat in front of her was not what she expected at all. John was quite literally covered in tattoos. Two full sleeve tattoos covered his arms, a tribal design covered one half of his chest with a skull on the other half. Stars and anchors and various small tattoos adorned his lower torso.

"Wow" exclaimed Molly awestruck by the onslaught of ink that now faced her.

"What?" questioned John alarmed by her shocked stated.

"I said wow, they are fantastic when did you get them all done?" asked Molly curiosity being piqued by her recent discovery.

" Uhm, some are from my army days and emm some are more recent" explained John taken aback by Molly's enthusiastic reaction.

" Hmm" said Molly supposedly pondering something, " anyway, I'll take a look at your back for you."

As she walked round to get a better look at his back she was somewhat less surprised to see that tattoos covered his back as well. She tended lightly to the small scratch that was on his back and smiled softly at the small hiss of protest as she cleaned the wound with an antiseptic wipe. She did however spend more time than was needed admiring the ink that covered his back.

"John, does that say 221b on your back?"

"Yeah, yeah it does. My new life started there so it seemed significant. I know I'm a soppy fool."

"No it's lovely. The script is lovely."

"Molly are you finished?" asked John suddenly feeling very bare.

"Oh, yes of course. Just a scratch nothing to worry about, I cleaned it out for you" she said as she hurriedly put the first aid equipment back in the box and binned the used wipes.

" You know it's funny I never would have thought of you as one for tattoos Molly?"

"Huh, yeah, I love them. Got a couple myself" mumbled Molly as she took off her lab coat.

"Really?"

"Yeah, hard to believe I know. I don't exactly fit the type but the again neither do you" she said as she sent him a playful glare.

" I take your point. Out of curiosity, what have you got?"

"A small cat on my hip and a skull...elsewhere" she trailed off as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"Where about elsewhere?" enquired John as he put his jacket on and walked over to the door to stand beside Molly who was also ready to go.

"Just elsewhere" she whispered starting to walk out of the morgue and down the hall to the exit.

"C'mon, I showed you all mine, tit for tat and all that?" John said raising an eyebrow following Molly down the hallway.

"On my breast ok it's on my breast!" Molly spluttered quickly with a face almost as red as her alarmingly red rain jacket.

"Oh ok well that's unusual" John said slightly embarrassed he had asked, " well I'd better be off then. Thank you Molly for the back and also not freaking out about the tattoos."

"That's alright John" smiled Molly glad of the change of subject.

"Oh and Molly, please don't tell Sherlock, he would only gloat about how ugly they are or something."

" Don't worry your secret is quite safe with me Dr Watson."

" As yours is with me Dr Hooper" John said as he shot her a cheeky grin as he waved goodbye and made his way to find a taxi.

As Molly walked out into the car park she thought over what had just happened and was quite sure that that was the most exciting and surprising thing to happen in her morgue in a very long time.


End file.
